Complicated
by Fancy Face
Summary: When Ginny comes back to Hogwarts to start a new year, she's changed, and it's for the better. Harry has noticed the change and starts to have feelings for her. Will he tell her his feelings or is the change not for the better? (Harry/Ginny)


don't own a thing. just borrowing...   
  
  
  
Complicated:   
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
  
"Wow," Harry heard a voice not too far from him. It was a fellow student at Hogwarts. "Look at that!"   
  
He turned to the direction where everyone else was looking. There he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Boys whistled as she walked by. Harry was surprised when she walked right up to him and she said: "How is it going Harry?"  
  
He couldn't believe who was standing right in front of him. Harry recognized her voice the moment she spoke. "Ginny?"  
  
  
  
I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place  
We used to laugh, we used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand  
Just make me come unglued  
It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth  
Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you  
  
  
  
"That's right." She said with a grin. "How do you like my new look?"  
  
He looked her up and down. She had changed, and it was for the better. Ginny was no longer the quiet shy girl that he once knew. She was now like a new flower who just bloomed. "You look good." He replied.   
  
"Thanks." Ginny said.   
  
"What happened to you?" He couldn't help but ask. "You look so different from last year."   
  
"Well," She began. "Over the summer, I wanted to change." Ginny answered. "Hermione helped me out a bit believe it or not."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. "That's cool."  
  
"Hey, I got to go." Ginny said. "It's time for class."   
  
"Right," He said. "I think we have the same class next."  
  
"We do." Ginny replied. "Come on."  
  
  
  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel  
  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated  
  
  
  
They walked together to their next class. Everyone stared at Ginny as she walked passed. Harry himself couldn't help but look. The two soon entered their class. It was DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts). It wasn't one of Harry's favorite classes since Snape was teaching but now that Ginny was in the class, things might be different this year. When Harry and Ginny took their seats, the class started.  
  
Harry had a hard time paying attention in class. He couldn't help but look at Ginny, when he was supposed to be taking notes. 'What am I doing?' Harry suddenly asked himself. 'She's my best friend's little sister.' He continued. 'The one who's had a crush on me all this time.' Harry paused. 'Could I now be having feelings for Ginny?'  
  
  
  
Just when I think I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that  
My name is always on your lips  
They say I'm more than just a friend  
They say I must be blind  
  
Well I admit that I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye  
Oh it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Came Snape's voice, interrupting his thoughts. Harry snapped out of his thoughts, and turned his attention to Snape. "I'm glad you've decided to come back to us." He said. "Now, thanks to Mr. Potter, I would all like you to write a 1,000 word paper on why we should pay attention in class."   
  
A few kids groaned. However, Ginny did not. She knew Harry had been looking at her, and thinking about her. The real reason Ginny wanted to change over the summer was to get Harry to notice her. To her relief, her plan worked. Now, she hoped that he would say that he liked her.   
  
Harry couldn't really concentrate on the paper that he had to write. He was too busy thinking of Ginny. He couldn't believe the feelings he was now having for her. The only problem was, should he tell her or not that he liked her.   
  
'What if she doesn't feel the same?' Harry asked himself. 'I mean she's changed. Maybe since she's changed her feelings changed.' He paused. 'No,' Harry decided. 'I don't think I could take it if she said "no".' But his gut feeling was telling him to say "yes" to Ginny. So, he changed his mind. He would tell her. After class, he would tell her how he felt.  
  
  
  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel  
  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated  
  
  
  
When class was over, Harry said to Ginny: "Hey, I need to tell you something." He pulled her to the side so they could be "alone".  
  
"Yes," She said, all ready knowing or hoping he would tell her.   
  
Then Harry just couldn't do it. He couldn't find the words. So instead he said, "Good luck this year." With that he left. 'That was real smooth Potter.' He thought as he ran from her as quickly as he could.   
  
Ginny was left there alone. She didn't understand what just happened. 'Maybe this change isn't for the better.' Ginny thought sadly.   
  
When Harry had finally made it far away from Ginny he stopped and took a breath. How could he be so stupid? All he had to do was tell her. However, that's easier said then done. He would tell her one-day. Hopefully he would tell her before another guy got her.   
  
  
  
I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for someone like you  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you how I feel  
  
Oh I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
[Song: Complicated, By: Carolyn Dawn Johnson] 


End file.
